


Sweet Sixteen Angst

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [471]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Series, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Did you just snort at me, young lady?" he asks in a gruff tone.  Then he shakes a finger at her as he mimics her mother's voice.  "Snorting isn't ladylike, Veronica."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 414  
> Prompt: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
> Summary: "Did you just _snort_ at me, young lady?" he asks in a gruff tone. Then he shakes a finger at her as he mimics her mother's voice. "Snorting isn't ladylike, Veronica."  
>  Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just plain fun to write. Angsty teen Veronica going to her Uncle John to get help dealing with her mother? I could eat that up with a spoon. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"It's not funny, Uncle John."

It takes every ounce of willpower for John Lyons not to laugh at the scowl on the teenager's face. She looks so much like her mother when she gets like this, not that he'd say that to either of them. He happens to like breathing, after all.

"I'm sure it's not, Veronica. Why don't you tell me what happened and we'll see if a solution presents itself to us?"

She rolls her eyes and heaves a sigh. "Again? So you weren't listening to me any more than she does?"

"I was listening, dear, but I want to hear it again. This time, I can come up with ideas to help you."

Veronica tilts her head to the side to stare at him for a long moment before nodding. As she launches into her story again, John studies her face again. She is growing into a beautiful young woman. She's already in the top ten percent of her class, if not higher, and will need to consider colleges in another year. Oh, he knows that Ann has plans for Veronica's college choices, but he also knows that she'll allow her daughter a couple of options to add in.

"So how am I supposed to get Mom to let me have a party for my sweet sixteen that _I_ want, not the stupid debutante ball she wants me to have. Nobody does that anymore anyway."

"Actually, high society families still do debutante balls and cotillions and all of that fancy crap that only shows off how much money they have. As if the people invited don't know how much all of their friends are worth, down to the last nickel, if not the last penny."

John hears a soft snort and looks up to see the corners of Veronica's mouth twitching with the effort to keep from laughing. He narrows his eyes and studies her, knowing that she's normally got a poker face like her mother.

"Did you just _snort_ at me, young lady?" he asks in a gruff tone. Then he shakes a finger at her as he mimics her mother's voice. "Snorting isn't ladylike, Veronica."

That breaks through the last defense, Veronica's high, bright laughter filling the office. Tears sparkle as they slip down her cheeks. "That was creepy how much you sounded like Mom."

"I've known your mother for a long time, Veronica. I've picked up a few things."

"So… About my party?"

"Why don't we try this…?"


End file.
